


Heartbroken

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, smutty in the latter part, with a slight of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: Your childhood friend Ezio shows up to your doorstep completely heartbroken. You try to cheer him up, because that’s what a friend would do. A friend that may or may not have a massive crush on the other.





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was supposed to be a nice, short fic, but it has almost 4k words! I was inspired by the end of relationship with Caterina Sforza (though wiki made it appear more dramatic than it really was). I don’t speak Italian, so if there’s something wrong, I’m terribly sorry. Also it gets a bit smutty later, so be warned. I have a few ideas for the sequel, so if anyone would be interested, just let me know.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, you had a free night. All for yourself, no need to go out and work, which you liked, but not necessarily in this weather. You preferred to enjoy the rain from your warm home and you were currently doing that. You were sitting by the fireplace in your nightgown, with a book that your best friend recommended you. She always had a good taste, which was probably why she was in a secret relationship with your childhood friend, Ezio Auditore. He was a wonderful man, you never doubted it, no matter what was told about him.

You’ve been out of town when this happened. The betrayal of the Auditore. You wished so bad you could’ve been there for Ezio when he needed you, but your mother said that you could’ve been killed if you were in Florence back then. Besides you didn’t know the truth at first, though you couldn’t believe that the Auditore could be traitors. Your family was friends with them and you knew them all your life. They were good people. Your doubts were gone a few months later, when you felt on your own skin what Ezio’s gone through. Your father had been arrested and then executed, like the Auditore before. He was accused of collaborating with Giovanni, but luckily they took only him, you and your mother were safe for long enough to leave Florence. The night your father was taken, you’ve found his journal in your bed. He knew they were coming for him, so he did all he could to make sure the truth is safe. You’ve learned that he found out that the Auditore were betrayed, you’ve learned about Assassins and Templars, a conflict your father tried to stay away from and failed, then you decided to act. You left your mother in Milan, where your older brother lived, and you found Ezio in Venice. He promised to train you in exchange for help and here you were now, a true Assassin and his biggest help.

But even superheroes need rest, so as soon as you've reached your current home, you decided to leave your mission for tomorrow. A bath and fire's warmth helped your muscles to relax and after a few chapters of your book, your eyes started to close. Your little nap was interrupted by strong knocking to the door. Your first feeling was fear, but it was quickly gone when you heard the voice calling your name. You knew it very well and you loved it. As well as the person who it belonged to. You put the book aside and approached the door to open it.

“May I come in?” asked Ezio, as soon as he saw your face. He didn't look good and it wasn't only because he was soaking in the rain.

“Why do you even ask, the answer never changes” you smiled, moving aside to let him in. “What do you need?” you asked when he entered and you closed the door. You watched him take off his wet robes, armor and weapon. It meant he was planning to stay for a while, maybe even for the night. Not that you minded.

“I don’t know” he answered and you heard a sadness in his voice. You didn't need trained senses to know something was wrong.

“Ezio, what happened?” you asked, very concerned. You would die for him, you didn't want him to be sad either.

“(Your name), I... it is about (Your best friend's name )” he confessed after a moment of silence and you felt cold crawling down your spine and your (eyes color) eyes widened. (Y/bf/n) was your best friend, you two were like sisters. You couldn't imagine what would you do if something happened to her.

“Is something wrong with her? Is she in trouble? Did someone hurt her?” you came so close to the man in front of you, that you could see every detail of his pretty face you already knew by heart. But it didn't matter now, you needed to know what happened to your friend.

“She is fine, nothing is wrong” he calmed you. “It is about what she did.”

You let out a long sigh of relief. Your friend was safe, you had nothing to be afraid of. The rest could wait for now.

“Bene allora (Alright then). Go take a bath, relax a little and get warm, I will make some food and find a good wine” you decided and Ezio replied with a small smile. He did as he was told and when the food was ready and you realized you're starving because you forgot to eat today, he came back in fresh clothes you always kept for him. He had some for you in his place and you were in the same terms with (y/bf/n), that was how friendship worked.

“I'm a bit better now, grazie (thanks)” said the assassin, moving his damp hair aside and you smiled. A hot bath after running in the rain was always good. He joined you by the table and you two ate while talking about some funny stuff. But after you moved to the couch, you felt it was time to find what happened between the two of your friends.

“So? Do you need a shoulder to cry on, or do you need more wine first?” you teased. He could be very emotional after too much alcohol and you both knew it.

“Molto divertente (Very funny)” the man replied sarcastically and took a sip of wine. You occasionally teased each other and if he wasn't taken already, you could've sworn sometimes that he was flirting with you.

“Tell me what is wrong” you asked and held his hand.

“I need more wine first” he said emptying his cup and pouring himself more. You waited patiently, no rush or pressure, though you were dying to know all the story.

“Take your time. I don't think you would be going anywhere soon” you stated firmly, in case he wanted to disagree. Climbing the buildings while being drunk was a terrible idea.

“Even if I had to, you would not let me out” he forced a small smile. “You were always so good (y/n) and you cared about me.”

“Ezio, what do you-”

“She said I never meant anything to her. That she wanted me for fun and to learn some things. Now that she got what she wanted, she did not need me anymore” he continued, ignoring your interruption.

“Che puttana (What a bitch)” you swore, unwillingly saying it out loud.

“I thought you were friends” Ezio was clearly surprised.

“We are, but it does not mean she can hurt my other friend. What was she thinking? I'm totally going to kick her ass when I see her” you snapped angrily.

“Don't do this. She does not deserve it” he protested, emptying his cup again and putting it away. “But thanks.”

“She deserves everything. How dared she to hurt you like this? She knew very well what does she mean to you, she had no right to act like this.”

“(Y/n), you can't kick your best friend's butt just because she does not reciprocate my feelings” the assassin was even slightly amused. “It is (y/bf/n)'s every right to not have feelings for me.”

“Ezio, mio caro (my dear), you are as important to me as she was until this moment. If you were the one who hurt her, I would kick your butt in a heartbeat” you answered. No one would hurt your friends, not even your other friends.

“Thank you, amica (friend)” he said, hugging you. “I could stay like this all night” he added after a while.

“That can be arranged” you replied and you leaned against the cushions, pulling him onto you. His head lied on your chest and he closed his eyes, listening to your heartbeat. You two lied like that for a while, you started to play with his loosened hair you liked so much. “At least you might notice something aside her now. If you only knew... I wish I could tell you everything” you whispered, pretty sure he was asleep.

“What everything?” he asked quietly.

“Niente (Nothing). I was talking to myself” you blurted out. It was a terrible excuse, but you couldn't come up with anything better. Ezio felt you tense so he lift his head to look you in the eyes.

“È così (Is that so)? Because I have heard something different” he said smirking and your already pink cheeks reddened even more. At least his sadness was gone now, its place took mischief. “I have heard you want me. I have not believed it at first but I am not sure anymore.”

“Who told you that? And why would you even think like that?” you were a blushy mess and unbeknownst to you, he found it adorable.

“Why would I think like what?” he clearly teased you. He wanted you to say it out loud. Fine, if he wanted to play, you could play along.

“That I want you” you answered shamelessly like it was nothing. Except for your furiously red face, rapid pulse and heavy breathing.

“You are telling me that. With all your body. You are blushing hard, you can not breathe, you have goosebumps and that are only the obvious things” his eyes ogled your body in a way you didn't expect. Suddenly you felt an urge to grab a blanket and cover yourself despite being fully clothed. You felt naked under this look, you could've sworn he was already undressing you in his mind.

“I-I think you have drank too much w-wine” you stuttered, trying to hide that you were scared. You've dreamed of this moment but when it finally came, nothing was like you imagined it.

“(Y/bf/n) told me that if I will be sad after our breakup I can always have you, because you are head over heels over me. Is this true?” he forced you to look in his eyes. You could've lied to him, but not after this much wine, when your body did what it wanted to and reacted so strongly to his actions.

“No” you said softly. “It is just a little crush, nothing much” you tried to brush it off. It wasn't the truth, but it also wasn't a lie.

“Is it?” he moved closer towards you, his lips almost touched yours.

“Ezio, you are drunk” you put your hands on his shoulders, but you didn't push him away.

“Anche tu (So are you).”

“But not enough to lose my common sense” you moved one hand to his cheek. You wanted to kiss him so bad, your body burned with desire, but you knew it wouldn't end good. You didn't want to lose years of friendship for a one night. Even if it was your dream.

“Are you afraid of me? Do you think I want to use you the same way (y/bf/n) used me?” he asked, pulling away to look at you.

“No. I am afraid that this might ruin us and our friendship” you confessed. You've never been scared of him and through all these years you've known him for, you've seen a lot. You could handle him at his worst, maybe then you deserved to have him at his best?

“Non lo farà (It won't). Look, I know it is pretty awkward, cause we know each other since we were little. But I always had a soft spot for you. I often wondered what would happen if we were together. To be honest, I even expected our fathers would arrange a marriage for us when the time comes. But then all of this happened, our fathers are gone and everything started to depend on us and you did not seem to be interested, so I never pushed. Then I fell into (y/bf/n) and I was too blind to see that you are interested” he said and brushed aside a strand of your (hair color) hair.

“Are you telling me that you had a crush on me? And you still had been sleeping with my best friend who is married, unlike me?” you asked, your voice revealed that it hurt you. It also didn't make any sense, why would he say something like that? And why now?

“It is all fucked up, I know. And I would probably neither tell you that nor act like that if I was sober. But I am not and all I want right now is you” he admitted, burying his face in your neck. You shivered visibly when you felt his breath on your sensitive skin.

“Ezio, you know I would do anything for you, but this? This is madness. I do not want you to sleep with me just to feel better after breakup” you protested. You wanted this, even needed, but you also wanted it to be meaningful. You didn't want to be a one night stand, a mere cheer-up. You needed something more.

“I do not” he purred in a voice so low that you let out a small moan you didn't manage to silence. “I want to sleep with you because I really want it. I just need to know that you want me too.”

“I do” you choked. “But I am scared” you whispered, cursing your sudden honesty. If you truly wanted him to stop, you could've knock him out and leave. The problem was that you were torn between what you wanted and what was right.

“Di me (Of me)?”

“I would never be scared of you, stupido” you smiled relaxing a little. “It's just...”

“Dimmi (Tell me)” he pleaded, but suddenly a realization hit him and you felt him freeze. “You are a virgin” he more stated than asked as he pulled back to look at you and if your face could be any redder it would be now. You couldn't look him in the eye, even though it was no shame in it.

“That is not a problem, but... Well, when I was younger, I wanted to wait for the right person. And later, when all this... war started... I was just too busy to think about it. Then I fell into you and stuff got complicated even more” you confessed, finally admitting your feelings. “But it's not what scares me the most.”

“(y/n) look at me” Ezio required so quiet, that you wouldn't hear it if you weren't so close. You barely manged to do as he told you, too embarrassed to relax. “Do not be ashamed. I am not going to laugh at you. I asked, because I want you to be comfortable. If you let me, I will make this night the best you have ever had” he promised.

“I always knew you are a romantic one, but never thought you are this cheesy” you joked drinking more wine and Ezio laughed.

“That’s my girl” he praised you. “So, what do you want me to do?”

You put your cup aside and took a deep breath.

“I want you to shut up. I am gonna take a leap of faith” you answered and you kissed him hard, just like you wanted it now. It was nothing like a romantic and awkward first kiss you dreamed of, it was hot and passionate and needy. You felt his hands on your body and you no longer resisted. You wanted this, you wanted him and you were going to take what you wanted.

Suddenly you felt him lift you. He stood up, desperately trying to stay straight, which was difficult while being drunk. You looked at him with curiosity.

“I want it to be done properly” he answered your silent question, carrying you to your bedroom. “Besides your couch is uncomfortable” he complained and you laughed.

“Just don't drop me then” you smiled. He did, in fact, drop you and you were angry at first, but you quickly realized you landed on your bed and it just made you laugh. Ezio laughed too and when your eyes met, you've seen in his something you never expected to see. He looked at you with adoration so big like you were the only girl in the world. You always wanted to have someone who would look at you like that, but you never had anyone. And now you did.

“What?” he asked softly, noticing the delight in your eyes.

“I am just glad I have you and we finally make my dream come true” you said quietly and he smiled. The man leaned down to kiss you and you immediately started to work on taking off his shirt. He helped you, so soon you could admire his upper body and there was a lot to admire. You broke the kiss to look at him and trace your fingers down every scar he had. Many of them you helped to treat. They reminded you of your own scars, which you were always ashamed of, but not in front of Ezio. He'd already seen all of them and you had seen his. He made a soft noise when you kissed a scar very close to his neck. Your lips quickly found the way to his sensitive spot and you stopped to think completely. The only thing that mattered was your assassin. Yours, and no one else's.

He removed your nightgown, you took his pants off. Now was the time to get nervous, but you would notice you weren't even a little scared, if you only paid attention to it. Besides, you trusted him with your life, you were able to trust him with your body. And he was taking care of you so well, that you couldn't even think of stress, as well as anything else. He was kissing and touching your body, you weren't even shy about the scars, the way you looked in general and that this was the first time a man was touching you like that. You felt very comfortable and you trusted him boundlessly.

You always heard that the first time hurts, there has to be pain and blood, and it's not really pleasant. You were very lucky then, because you didn't feel even a little pain when he finally slid inside you. Sure, it was a new feeling, you felt a slight discomfort at first, but no pain at all, just pleasure. You were prepared very well and he was so gentle and careful, so that wasn't surprising. He really wanted it to be the best night of your life, so it was. Every stroke was bringing you closer and closer, you were discovering new feelings every second and even though you were usually insecure about new things, you weren't then. You heard your partner say something into your neck, but you couldn't understand a single word, yet the tone of his voice did its job. You reached your orgasm and the whole world was gone.

When it came back, it was morning and you had an uncomfortable hangover. You didn't know what happened at first, then you saw your friend next to you and you shivered, feeling all the memories come back. You weren't sure how many times did you do that, maybe once, maybe more. But then was the time to find out how things were going to be.

“Ciao, bella (Hello, beautiful)” Ezio's raspy voice brought you back to the reality. You looked at him and saw the very same look you've seen last night. That couldn't be a coincidence. “How do you feel?” he asked and you knew he really cared.

“Bene (Good). Actually never felt better” you answered, actually meaning that. “And you?”

“I feel like we wasted so much time. We should have done this way earlier” he said, kissing your forehead and his arm snaked around your waist, pulling you closer. You cuddled comfortably into his chest.

“You would not have appreciated it then” you smiled, feeling even happier.

“Forse (Perhaps). I realized I did not know how big difference it is when what you do is meaningful. You did not want to be a cheer-up, but I feel cheered up” he admitted with a soft laugh. “And I definitely want it to happen again, we should-”

“Ezio.”

“Si (Yes)?”

“Ti amo (I love you).”

You've never seen him this stunned before. But there was a valid reason: you've never said these words before. At least not in front of him. No wonder he was surprised.

“Ti amo anch'io, amica mia (I love you too, my friend)” he said, but quickly realized it came out wrong. “No, wait. I didn't mean it like that, I mean-” you silenced him with a kiss.

“I know. But we can be both friends and lovers” you chuckled.

“I like that” Ezio smiled and you thought you were the luckiest woman in the whole Italy, if not the world, because you had this smile all for yourself. “Now I know why did it feel so different, but in a good way” he quickly added. “Like... it was meaningful. Not just for fun, although it was fun and-” he started to mess up even more, so you showed mercy and kissed him, making the poor man shut up again.

“I would never tell you can stumble over your own words in front of a girl” you teased. “What happened to your usual charm?”

“You are not just a random girl” he protested. “You are special. And this is a serious relationship.”

“Va bene (Alright), Mr. Smooth, how about we get up and make some breakfast?” you asked. “I am hungry.”

“How about no” his hand slid down your butt. “We will make some love now and then I will make you breakfast. Fair enough?”

“Not really, but I like that” you moved closer and kissed him. You've never been more happy before. You've always been scared of even the thought that you could sleep with your friend and now you knew it was the best idea ever.

Unfortunately your peace was interrupted by a strong knocking to the door. Looked like someone didn't want you to stay in bed for too long.

“Can't you pretend you are sleeping?” Ezio suggested, kissing your neck.

“Nice try. Now let me go, it is probably something important” you lightly slapped his hand. The man groaned, but let you go, then watched you quickly put on your nightgown and assassin's robes as extra cover. You went to open the door, hoping that it's not something important and you can go back to bed quickly. On the other side of your door stood Antonio, which meant it was important.

“(y/n)! We need to talk” he said and you'd seen it was something big. You didn't say a word, but you let him in. “I will be quick: we have found out that (y/bf/n)'s husband is a Templar.”

“What about her?” you asked, fearing the worst.

“We don't know. But we need to eliminate the man. Have you seen Ezio last night or do you by chance know where he is?” Antonio asked and you sighed. There was no reason to keep that secret.

“Un momento (One moment)” you excused and headed to the bedroom. “Get up, babe. We have a work to do.”


End file.
